The Blondes of Final Fantasy "In High School"
by Hiero Kaze
Summary: Tidus, Cloud, and Zidane all attending the same high school not to mention living together. Plus to top it all off their freshmen. Please R/R
1. The Begining

The pale moonlight creeps in through the single window falling over a young blonde. His sheets scattered across the bed, while running water is heard in the background. Another blonde walks into the room carrying a blitzball under his right arm. He tosses it at the sleeping boy hitting him square in the chest, causing him to wake with a start. "What the hell" The blonde screams  
  
"Hey its 6:45, the bus is going to be here at seven and I thought that you should get your lazy ass up, is that ok with you Cloud." The Boy responds  
  
Looking at his alarm clock, "Ahh Tidus why the hell did you not wake me earlier, your such a jerk sometimes you know that right?" Cloud responds running over to his dresser and pulling out some cloths.  
  
Tidus just smiles and walks out heading down to the kitchen. A loud thud is heard from the bathroom, as a yawn is heard, "Still not awake I guess" another boy says with a chuckle opening the bathroom door.  
  
"Hey Zidane" Cloud says rushing by him and flipping on the shower water.  
  
"Hey your woke up late again." Zidane says with another chuckle as he heads down stairs to the kitchen to get some thing to eat.  
  
As Zidane reaches the kitchen he glances at his watch, noticing that it is seven of seven, "Hope Cloud hurries up, or he is going to be late for the first day of school." Zidane says grabbing a pack of pop tarts off the counter and picking up his backpack with his tail.  
  
"Yea that would be great us being freshmen in high school and being late on the first day" Tidus says taking a bit of his cold bacon pizza  
  
"Yuck, how can you eat that" Zidane says with apparent disgust in his voice  
  
Cloud comes walking down the stairs dressed in a black tee and blue jeans, finishing spiking his hair up as he reaches the kitchen. Making he way over to the counter not wasting any time, he picks up a pack of pop tarts and starts to head out the front door.  
  
"Aren't you forgetting some thing Cloud" Zidane says chucking Cloud's backpack at him.  
  
"Gee thanks" Cloud responds  
  
Tidus gets up and with the crust of his pizza hanging out his mouth; he picks up his own backpack and follows Cloud out of the house. Zidane sighs as he follows the other two out of the door, locking it behind him. "Well were at the bottom again." Zidane says to him self running to catch up to Cloud and Tidus.  
  
They arrive at their assigned bus stop just as the bus pulls up, the doors swinging open nearly hitting Tidus in the face. Tidus just ignores the fact and the three of them step onto the bus, feeling very uncomfortable with all the new faces. They all take a seat next to each other in the front of the bus, Tidus sitting the right front seat right behind the bus driver. Cloud sits right behind Tidus, as Zidane takes his seat in the one across from Tidus.  
  
"Nice tail, freak" one of the boys in the back of the bus scream as Zidane sits down causing him to crouch down in his seat.  
  
Cloud glares at the boy in the back of the bus and then turns to Zidane "Hey don't let it get to you, he is just an asshole." Cloud says trying to cheer his friend up.  
  
Zidane nods still not rising from his crouched position. The bus stops a few more times before it takes a left into the school entrance, screeching to a halt in front of the school. Zidane, Tidus, and Cloud all exit the bus first, Cloud caring his backpack slug over one shoulder. Tidus follows suit sling his backpack over his left shoulder, while Zidane just carries it by the handle in his right hand.  
  
  
  
  
  
Well the three have just arrived at school. How is there day going to go? Three new freshmen one already being picked on. Please reply with your thoughts updates sure to be soon. 


	2. Trouble for the freshmen

Entering the doors of their new school, the three of them look around noticing some papers taped to the wall. Cloud walks over to them to see what in the world they are. "Hey, Tidus, Zidane come over here, it's a list of um… our home rooms?" Cloud says a little bit of question in his voice.  
  
"And just what are home rooms?" Zidane asks questioningly as he walks over to where Cloud is.  
  
Tidus just scans the list finding his name, "Hey were all in the same home room" he says pointing to his name then to Zidane Tribal, and Cloud Strife.  
  
"Cool, so what room are we in?" Cloud asks not bothering to look it up him self.  
  
"Um… were in room 1319" Zidane says scanning the seat quickly  
  
An announcement is heard over the P.A system "All students please report to your homerooms, the bell will be ringing in about 3 minuets"  
  
The three all look at each other, Cloud being the first to speak, "Run, were on the other end of the school and all we need to do is get a bad reputation on the first day of school"  
  
Not having to be told twice the three of them, start sprinting down the hallway, ducking and weaving through the crowds over other kids. Cloud, Tidus, and Zidane step into their homeroom just as the bell rings, breathing a little hard. "We.. made.. i..t" Tidus says out of breath.  
  
"Please take your seats, homeroom has begun" the teacher says looking at the three boys  
  
This causes a few of the boys and girls in the room to giggle and a few others to whisper comments to each other. Tidus grabs the nearest seat to the door, Zidane sitting behind him and Cloud in the seat next to Zidane. The boys take this time to catch their breath as the teacher in the room passes out some papers. "What is this?" Zidane asks as the teacher hands him the paper.  
  
"Its your schedule for the year" she says as she moves on passing out the rest of them.  
  
It does not take long for the class to start asking each other who has what first, finding out who is in the same classes. Cloud turns to Tidus and Zidane; "Well I have Gym, then English, basic Science, and lastly Geometry." He says waiting for them to reply with what they have.  
  
"Hey cool I have gym first too." Zidane and Tidus say in unison.  
  
"Then I have Chemistry, English, and lastly Geometry." Zidane finishes up  
  
"Well second I have, a free, then I have English and Geometry." Tidus says with a grin  
  
Both Cloud and Zidane smacking him over the back of the head for boasting. "Well at least we have two out of four classes together." Zidane says  
  
"Well Zidane, we have three of our four classes together." Tidus says  
  
"Wait, this is only for half the year then our classes change up remember, we were told that last year." Cloud says with a slight smirk on his face.  
  
Both Tidus and Zidane nod, as the bell rings to dismiss homeroom. The three of them take off together to go to gym.  
  
They arrive in their gym class with a few minuets to spare, "Get changed now," The gym teacher yells.  
  
With out hesitation every one in the gym runs off to the locker rooms to get changed. Zidane finds a locker in the back with two others next to it, "Cloud Tidus I found a set all together" he says as he starts to get changed.  
  
Cloud and Tidus walk over tossing their book bags into the lockers and shutting them. "Hey where did you get that?" Cloud asks looking at Zidane.  
  
"Its over on the table" Zidane answers pointing to a table with some gym uniforms on it.  
  
Cloud and Tidus walk over to the table and pick up a shirt and a pair of shorts in their size. "I can't believe we have to wear these things," Cloud says as he stares disgusted at the white tee shirt and white shorts.  
  
Zidane laughs a little, "Hey you not allowed to complain at least you don't have to find a way to put these on with a tail." He says laughing  
  
Cloud and Tidus just laugh along with him as Tidus tosses him a pair of scissors, "There now you can cut a hole in them," Tidus says with a laugh  
  
"Thanks" Zidane says doing just that  
  
Another one of the school kids walks around the corner and notices Zidane's tail, "What in the world" the kid says as he starts laughing historically.  
  
Zidane just ignores him as he finishes slipping on the shorts; sitting down to lace his shoes back up. "Hey you have a problem with my friend" Cloud says a little pissed off  
  
"Na not at all" the Kid replies still laughing his fool head off.  
  
"Cloud it's ok" Zidane says rushing over to his friend know how short Cloud's temper is  
  
"How cute, sticking up for your boy friend" the kid replies trying to piss Cloud off even more  
  
Tidus walks over having just finished getting changed, "Hey leave them alone" he says a little annoyed him self.  
  
"No problem, me and the other seniors are just going to pound you out there so…" the boy says as he walks away.  
  
"You did not have to stick up for me you know." Zidane says  
  
"I know that but, that's what friends do" Cloud says with a smile  
  
"Besides, we can't just let them push us around and pick on us like that can we?" Tidus says with a smirk.  
  
Once back in the gym all the boys stand in a line, the teacher counting off, creating teams for dodge ball. The teacher stops half way through, "Ahh your just going to switch any way so make up your own teams" he says walking to the supply room to get the balls.  
  
Quickly all the seniors' rush to one side of the room 8 of them in total, "Are team is set." They all say evilly.  
  
Left on the other side of the room are Zidane, Tidus, and Cloud; not to mention 4 other kids. "Figures all the jerks stick together" Tidus says pointing at the seniors.  
  
"You know the rules, so lets begin" the teacher shouts tossing up about twelve dodge balls.  
  
The seniors rush forward grabbing the dodge balls, and with out any hesitation launching them at the other team. With in the First twenty seconds of the game Clouds team is down to just him Tidus and Zidane. The other four have been pegged and are now sitting on the bench. "Think we can still do this?" Zidane questions aloud.  
  
"Yea" Tidus says right off the jump grabbing a dodge ball and zipping it at one of the seniors pegging him dead in the chest.  
  
Two of the seniors just smile as they wing the dodge balls they were holding at Zidane. Nimbly dodging out of the way Zidane grabs one and tosses it to Cloud. Who in response zips it at the nearest of the seniors hitting him in the leg as he goes to dodge.  
  
The tallest of the seniors runs over and picks up one of the dodge balls winging it at Tidus who in response kicks it right back at him. Connecting with the boys face sending him straight to the ground. A whistle is blown and the teacher runs over to the senior telling him to go to the nurse. "Ok class is over go get changed and wait for the bell," the teacher says.  
  
While the three are changing back into their school cloths, one of the seniors walks over to them. "This is not over by along shot, were going to get you back for what you did to our friend" he says in a menacing voice as he turns and walks away.  
  
Cloud just shrugs and finishes changing. "Great kick Tidus, and awesome dodging Zidane." Cloud says as he pulls his book bag out from the locker.  
  
The three walk back into the gym, "From now on your can bring your own gym cloths if you don't want to wear the ones provided for you." The teacher says as the bell rings  
  
Zidane, Tidus, and Cloud all walk their separate ways to their next classes. "See you guys after class" Zidane shouts as he walks off.  
  
  
  
Zidane walks into his Chem. class and takes a seat in the front row. A few minuets later the teacher walks in, the bell ringing shortly after. "Good morning class I am Miss. Talon, but you can call me Miss. T." she says pulling some papers out of her desk drawer.  
  
"How many freshmen do we have in here?" She asks expecting no one to raise their hand.  
  
Zidane raises his hand, noticing that he is the only one that does so. "Very well I would like you to come to the front of the class and introduce your self if you don't mind." She says kindly.  
  
Zidane rises and walks to the front of the class. He tells every one who he is and a little bit about him self, thinking to him self that this is going rather well. "Hey what is with the tail?" One of the kid's yells from the back of the room.  
  
Zidane quickly takes his seat ignoring the outburst. "Why does every one bother me about my tail?" Zidane thinks to him self.  
  
The entire period consists of the teacher explaining what they are going to do in the class and the expectations. About then minuets before the bell is going to ring Zidane starts to fall asleep on his desk. Just as he is about to doze off the bell rings causing him to jump a little startled.  
  
The rest of the day goes on pretty much like this. Zidane, Cloud, and Tidus all end up falling asleep during their geometry class. They wake up at the bell grabbing their back packs, and dart out the door. Just as they turn the last corner, their bus in plain view Cloud is sent reeling back by a punch to his chest. He doubles over on the ground, as Tidus and Zidane turn to see what happened they are greeted the same way causing both of them to fall to the ground right next to Cloud. "That's what you stupid freshmen get for trying to show off" A group of seniors say as they walk off to their bus slapping each other high fives.  
  
  
  
  
  
More soon to come please respond with your thoughts. 


End file.
